Head To Head
by Azkadellio
Summary: Tired of being the butt of everyone's jokes, Robbie makes a mind swapping machine to experience what it'd be like to be someone else and someone be him. Unplanned, however, is who swaps with who and what happens. Three-shot, second part will be where the M rating comes in. Sorry if the swaps confuse anyone.
1. Chapter 1

**New, and probably the longest I've written, three-shot. This is courtesy of the winner of the mini-quiz I did a few chapters ago in** _ **'Seduction of a Geek'**_ **. The question was where did Ryder's nickname for Tori (Creampuff) come from, and the answer was the web series** _ **'Carmilla'**_ **. Their prize was giving me a prompt for a one to three-shot, and this is what they came up with. I liked the idea, we chatted and added more to it, and now, here we are.**

 **This is sci-fi, and if you somehow manage to keep up with all the swapping, congrats. I got mixed up multiple times while writing this.**

 **Anyway, this is Jori with possible Puckentine. Tori and Jade have been dating for almost a year at this point, Beck and Jade broke up a year and a half ago, and Beck has a new girlfriend (not Trina) who does something no guy likes having done to them. (I flinched just reading it in during the idea process)**

 **Thanks to the anonymous reviewer who got it right, and for helping me flesh out the idea. Hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters seen in this.**

 **No POV**

"Why are we here, Shapiro?" Jade asks as she, Tori, Cat, Andre, Beck, Trina, Robbie, and the annoying puppet Rex stand in the school's basement, an abandoned part no one but Robbie and Rex knew existed.

"Because I'm tired of everyone making fun of me, saying I'm essentially worthless. So, I made a machine that will allow us to switch minds with one another." Robbie says, Rex sitting on a chair by a large fabric covered item. A short moment later, as the others say they don't see him as useless, Jade noticeably silent, Robbie grabs the white fabric and pulls, revealing his machine.

Though nothing special, it still makes the group stop and stare. On each side is a chair, both looking like the old ones Principal Helen threw out when she took over for Eikner two years ago. Between them stands a machine, roughly five foot tall, four feet wide, with a few buttons and wires attaching two hat-like apparatuses, which Jade notes look like what inmates on death row put on when in the electric chair, to two hose-like items keeping the hats from simply hanging against the chairs.

"What the hell is this?" Trina asks, staring at the machine and Robbie, scoffing at the idea of it switching her mind with someone else's.

"My mind switching machine. Two of us sit in each chair, and when I turn it on, our minds swap to the other." Robbie says, confident his machine will work.

"And, how do you know this works?" Beck asks, staring at his nerdy friend, an eyebrow raised at the idea of switching bodies with any of his friends.

"I tested it with those two girls from Karaoke Dokie. The ones who thought they were better singers that Cat and Jade." Robbie says, not remembering their names. "It worked. The only real downside I noticed is that it doesn't just swap their minds and personalities. It also swaps voices, so say I switch with Beck, his voice will come out of my mouth, and my voice will come out of his mouth." He explains, going to the back of the machine and typing on the built in computer he added, starting it up.

"And how would we get back to our own bodies? Is it temporary?" Andre asks, not-so-secretly intrigued by the idea.

"All we need to do is run the program again. It swaps the minds, so it's easy to get everyone back to where they belong." Robbie says, walking back in front of the machine, smiling. "So, who wants to go first?" He asks, looking around.

"Screw it. I'll give it a shot." Beck says, walking over to the chair on the left, recognizing them as the two chairs that used to sit in front of the principal's desk, recognizing them only from the times he had to pick Jade up when they were dating after she would cause someone injury and Eikner called her in. "Who wants to be me?" He asks, making himself comfortable.

"I will." Robbie says, moving to attach the hat-thing to Beck's head, strapping it in with a leather strap, before moving to the other chair and pulling the hat on, strapping himself in. "Andre, can you start it for me? It's ready to go, you just need to press these two buttons, then the one in the center with the lights above the buttons light up." He explains, pointing to the buttons, the ones for the chairs white while the one for the machine to work itself is red and in the center of the machine.

"Sure." Andre says, walking over and pushing Robbie's button first.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Tori asks her best friend, chuckling at his excited walk.

"Duh." Andre says over his shoulder, pressing Beck's button. A moment later, both lights turning on (Robbie later explains they only light up when both minds are connected, he never explains how that works), Andre presses the center button and backs up, expecting sparks or something exciting to happen as the minds switch bodies, disappointed when the only thing that happens as Robbie and Beck seem to pass out momentarily. "You two alive?" He asks when the machine stops and the lights shut off.

"Yeah. Feel like I got cotton mouth now though." Beck's voice, from Robbie's body, says as 'Beck' straightens up. "Did you guys move or something?" He asks, looking around the room, seeing his body starting to wake up as well.

"Ah, my head hurts." Robbie's voice says, Beck's hand reaching up to undo the straps. "Ha! It works! I told you it would." He says, standing up and undoing the strap around 'Beck's head.

"What the hell?" Jade asks, staring at Robbie and Beck. "Oh, nice try, Shapiro. You taught Beck how to throw his voice and you two planned this." She accuses, pointing at Robbie's body.

"Uh, no, we didn't." Beck says, Robbie's face not matching the voice everyone has known for years. "No offense Rob, but I half expected nothing to happen." He says, looking at his body, shaking his head. "I feel like I'm having an out-of-body experience." He says, watching as Robbie heads over to a mirror no one noticed and flexes.

"I have muscles now, Jade, don't I?" Robbie asks, referring to the ping-pong scam years ago that Tori got a part of, remembering when Jade told him 'You can't pull what you don't have'.

"This has to be a joke." Jade says, looking at the others.

"Ooh, my turn." Cat says, surprising everyone by grabbing 'Robbie' and dragging him back to the chairs and strapping him in before heading to the other chair. "Beam me up." She says, giggling as she straps the hat on, bouncing in the comfortable seat.

"Push my button, Andre." Cat says, unaware of the sexual innuendo she said, after she and 'Robbie' are strapped in and ready to be swapped.

"Oh, I'm sure he'd love to." Jade says, smirking as Andre presses the button to Cat's chair followed by the one for Robbie's body. "I'm sure he'd love to press your button all day, Kitty Cat." She says when Andre presses the final button. Like before, the two heads seem to drop to their chests, only for them to raise after the lights go off. "Well?" She asks, knowing that as talented as Cat is at acting, she can't lie to save her life.

"Phooey, I wanted to be Beck." Cat says from Robbie's body, looking down to see the lanky teen instead of the buff one.

"Well, you swapped with me at least." Beck says from Cat's body, making Jade double over in laughter.

"Oh, my Goddess. You look so fucking funny right now." Jade gasps out, barely standing as 'Cat' and 'Robbie' undo the straps and stand up. "Oh, I love this." She says, wiping tears from her eyes.

"It actually works." Tori says, staring at the three teens, their minds mixed together. "How? Why did you decide to make this?" She asks, looking at Robbie.

"It's too long to explain, and it's like I said. I was tired of you guys making fun of me, so I made this so we can all see what the other experiences." Robbie's voice, still from Beck's body, answers as he stares at everyone.

"I miss my red hair." Cat says with a pout on Beck's face, making Jade laugh again.

"Anyone else want to switch?" Beck asks from Cat's body, feeling weird.

"Tori's turn." Cat says, dragging a confused Tori to the chair and pushing her down, Jade too amused to help her girlfriend. "Andre, push our buttons." She demands, the demand sounding weird from Robbie's body.

"Yeah, I ain't pushing Tori's button. That's Jade's job." Andre says, backing up.

"Good call." Jade says, walking over to the machine. "Oh, I'm loving this." She says, pushing Tori's, then Cat's/Robbie's, buttons and waiting a moment. "This is for saying I'm whipped." She whispers to Tori before pushing the middle button, smirking.

"How'd it go?" Trina asks, finally speaking up, as she stares at her sister.

"Ooh yay, I'm Tori!" Cat says, standing up after undoing the strap around Tori's chin. "This is gonna be so much fun." She says, running over to the mirror.

"I don't think this is such a good idea." Andre says, watching as Cat inspects her new body. "Shouldn't someone switch with her before Cat does, something?" He asks, looking around.

"Later. I'm curious." Jade says, walking over to Robbie's body. "Having fun yet?" She asks with a smirk as Tori undoes the strap and stands up.

"Yeah, I am." Tori says, Robbie's face smirking. "Let's see how everyone reacts when they find out Jade is dating Robbie." She says, about to leave when Jade grabs his arm.

"Try it. I dare you." Jade says menacingly, expecting fear in Robbie's eyes from years of experience.

"Too bad. This is for threatening to get a tattoo on my ass saying 'Jade's. Don't touch.'" Tori says, pulling away from Jade.

"I was kidding." Jade says, staring at 'Tori'.

"Okay, Cat. Stop playing with Tori." Andre says, snapping the arguing couple out and making everyone look at him.

"But I think Tori's boobs are bigger and I want to see." Cat whines, about to take Tori's shirt off.

Before anyone does anything to stop her, Cat turns around to check out Tori's butt, accidentally hitting her head on a low hanging pipe. When she turns back to the mirror, she automatically thinks she's Tori because it's Tori's body she sees, not hers, in the mirror.

"Andre, please switch with her?" Tori says, the Vega pout and whine seeing odd when coming from Robbie's face, but just as effective.

"Got ya, chica." Andre says, grabbing 'Tori' and carrying her over to the chairs and strapping Cat in as Cat argues, her voice now sounding close to Tori's, surprising the others.

"Thank you." Tori says as she gets ready to start the machine.

"Have fun, Andre." Jade says, smirk returning when Tori starts the machine.

"Why?" Andre asks, staring at his best friend's girlfriend, confused.

"You're faster and stronger than Tori. Add in Cat's energy, and you don't stand a chance." Jade says, waiting for Tori to start the machine.

"Oh, crap." Andre says after coming to, seeing Cat already undoing the strap and standing up. "No, Cat, don't run off!" He says, too late as Cat's already out of the room by the time he gets the strap off and goes to chase Cat. "I hate you." He tells Jade as he passes her, not seeing the hurt look in her eyes for 'Tori' saying she hates her.

'Well, there's a bright side to this.' Tori things as everyone starts talking and planning switches with each other. 'Now I can find out if Jade likes me, or my body.' She adds, looking around.

"God, I can't believe you're in _that_ body now." Jade says, shuddering as she ignores the others for now, turning her attention to Tori, finally over her 'entertainment' of the switches.

"Why? I'm still me. Or is it my body that you want instead?" Tori asks, crossing Robbie's arms.

"You actually think I only like you because you're hot? That's a joke, right?" Jade asks, staring back at 'Tori'. "Fine. I'll prove it. And I'll prove that you're the one interested in my body, not me." She says, grabbing Trina's arm and dragging her to the machine. "Start the machine. Or don't you think you'll like me if I look like Trina?" She asks, locking Trina in.

"Fine." Tori says, hesitant to start the machine, unaware of the deafening silence around them, Trina too stunned to fight back. "I'm not the one that was disgusted." She says, starting the machine. A moment later, after the switch happens, she watches as the two bodies undo the straps and stand up.

"So, think you can date your sister?" Jade asks, internally gagging at the thought, an emotion shared with Tori and Trina.

"Switch with me." Trina, in Jade's body, orders Robbie, grabbing Beck's body and dragging him to where her body was sitting a moment ago and strapping him in. "Someone push the stupid buttons." She says from Jade's body, not wanting to look like her sister's girlfriend any longer.

"Got it." Tori says, Robbie's hand quickly pressing the buttons to swap.

"But I don't want to be Jade." Robbie whines, looking down at Jade's dark clothing.

"If I find out you saw me naked in any way and for any reason, I'll gut you after we all get our bodies back." Jade threatens, Trina's face not weakening the threat.

"Damn, gorgeous again. Even if I'm not in my body." Trina says from the mirror, checking out Beck's abs.

"Switch with me." Beck says in Cat's body, staring at the others.

"Not happening." Trina and Robbie say. Though Robbie is afraid of what'll happen, he likes his chances better in Jade's body than Cat's.

"Don't even think about it." Jade says, somewhat surprising Beck since he figures Jade would want to get out of Trina' body and that Tori wouldn't want to seem that close with her sister, even if they're in different bodies.

Shortly after, the group of five, six counting the silent Rex, leave the basement after Robbie covers up his machine and locks the door behind him, the key disappearing into the jeans Robbie was wearing, now in control of Tori. "Meet back here tomorrow, same time, and I'll switch everyone back." Robbie says as he, in Jade's body, turns and leaves.

Minutes after everyone went their own ways, Robbie notices a few things. Even though he isn't walking like Jade usually walks, and he doesn't have her signature scowl, everyone gives her space. Not just students, but faculty as well. Everyone, the jocks, gym teachers, everyone steps, or jumps in some instances, aside when 'Jade' walks down the hallways, fear evident in their eyes.

'This is weird.' Robbie thinks as he goes to leave, the school day over but most staying after school on a Friday for a play or something else they're working on. 'Is she really that scary to everyone else? I know she has a reputation, but still…' He thinks, leaving the school.

Meanwhile, in the school's parking lot, a small collection of students watch 'Tori' chasing 'Andre' around the cars, a giggling 'Andre' getting out of 'Tori's' reach with ease each time 'Tori' gets close. 'You're lucky you're like a sister to me, and that your girlfriend would kill me in half a second, Tori, or you'd be on your own right now.' Andre thinks as he finally grabs Cat, dragging his own body to his car, thankful he keeps his keys in his pocket and not his locker.

 **That's it for part one. Can't say when part two will be out.**

 **For the next two weeks, I won't have internet at home, so I won't be able to reply to PMs, or check reviews or anything until I go to the library in the mornings. Also, because the library is closed Sundays, I won't be able to do anything on Sundays, so if any of you send a PM or anything, I won't be able to check it until Monday. The reason I don't have internet at the moment is that no one at the cable/internet company told us that using things like Apple TV and using it for youtube or anything was considered streaming, and that streaming anything used 100 gigs of the 300 we're allowed to use per period, and I think we get two a month, so we get 600 gigs of data to use a month. Because of that, we had to unplug our wi-fi router for a couple of weeks, until the period or whatever it's considered passed and the next one begins.  
**

 **Sorry for the long bit I don't think anyone will really care about. I just wanted to add it to explain why I won't be responding to anything until about twenty-four hours after I post this.**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading, hope you liked it and review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews so far. I know things are confusing, the mind swaps and all, so I decided to put in who swaps with who and a quick reasoning for why, whether it was mentioned in part one or not.**

 **First, Robbie switches with Beck to prove that his machine works and to see what it's like to be someone other's like and respect. Beck switches with Robbie thinking the machine won't work, but wanted to humor Robbie anyway. Then, Cat switches with Robbie's body, putting Beck in Cat's body and Cat in Robbie's body before she drags Tori to be swapped, putting Cat in Tori's body and Tori in Robbie's body. Then, to help Tori, Andre swaps with Cat, putting his mind in Tori's body and Cat's mind in his body. Jade then swaps with Trina because people thinking that Tori and Jade are only together because of their looks and popularity, so she chooses a body Tori would be repulsed by to prove that they love each other for more than their looks. Trina, from Jade's body, then switches into Beck's body, putting Robbie in Jade's body from Beck's.**

 **Hope that kinda helped clarify, but I don't know. Kinda confused me as I wrote it, to be honest.**

 **Anyway, here's part two, and not only is it the longest of the three, but the part at the end is where the M rating comes into play, though the beginning part with Trina has some M rated stuff as well. And, as a guy, a very painful part. So, with the part where Trina is in Beck's body and she's checking herself out in the mirror, there's going to be a scene where all guys will react in some way. Me personally, I cringed while writing it.**

 **You'll notice a lack of Beck-as-Cat in this before the Tori and Jade as Robbie and Trina part. The reason is simple. I could not get that part started, so I'm postponing it. At least until the next part. And if I don't get it out by then, I'll add it as either a fourth chapter or a one-shot connected to this at a later date. All I can say in my defense that I can't write Beck as Cat. I don't know what else I can say, to be honest. Hope you all understand.**

 **Not all the parts take place at the same time, so I'll add a rough time frame at the beginning of each part to show when it takes place. Some will be soon after the swap, others will be the morning after.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters.**

 **Trina**

 **Morning After The Swap**

"I've been wanting to do this for a while." Trina says after waking up in Beck's RV, spending the afternoon and night before messing around with Beck's truck and RV. With a smile, she heads to the small bathroom in his RV to shower, stripping as she goes, stopping in front of his mirror after seeing his abs. "Damn, he's as sexy as me." She says, smirking as she strips, down to nothing in a moment.

As she stares at her temporary body, she frowns. 'I was hoping he'd be bigger.' She thinks, playing with Beck's member and watching as it gets hard, bringing a smirk back to her face. 'Thick, but not as big as I expected.' She says, the frown returning.

As she stares at Beck's body and plays with his member, she doesn't hear the door's lock being undone or the door opening, unaware that her temporary hand is currently keeping the member hard. "Beck, what are you doing?" Trina hears behind her, making her jump. "Why are you masturbating?" She asks, not as disgusted as Trina would be if she caught a guy doing that.

"Uh, who are you?" Trina asks, quickly disguising her voice to be closer to Beck's.

"Your girlfriend." The girl says, glaring at Beck. "You know, the chick who's been calling and texting you all day yesterday, pissed that you didn't answer any of them. What? Did you get drunk and forget or something? And why were you masturbating?" She asks, crossing her arms over her chest.

'Damn, Beck must have a thing for boobs. Her's look bigger than Jade's were.' Trina thinks, staring at the girl's chest, momentarily remembering when she caught Tori and Jade having sex a few months ago, seeing the Goth topless as Tori played with Jade's chest. "Look, uh…"

"Please tell me you're hungover. That's the only explanation I'll accept for why you forgot my name." The girl tells Beck, inadvertently pushing her breasts closer together. "Tell me why you didn't answer my calls or texts, why you're naked, and why you're masturbating, and I'll show you Lucy and Ethelle." She says, a small smirk on her face at the end.

"Uh, a friend of mine was feeling down, so Andre and I hung out with him. We started drinking, and I drove us home." Trina says, staring at the girl. "My phone was on silent, and I was about to take a shower." She tries, finding it odd how aroused she still is as Beck's apparent girlfriend slowly strips, showing more skin.

"I guess I can accept that." The girl says, removing her jacket and shirt, standing in front of Trina in just her bra, a black lace Trina recognizes as a style she has at home. "Do you remember my name at least?" She asks, kicking off her shoes and undoing the button and zipper of her pants.

"Uh, Marissa? Clarissa?" Trina asks, trying to figure out why she looks familiar, knowing she saw her around Hollywood Arts a few times, but never knowing her name.

"Not even close. It's Amara." The girl, Amara, answers with a returning glare. "You're not drunk." She notes, telling Trina that Beck and her get drunk on a regular basis.

"Sorry. I was with Trina last night after helping Robbie and…"

"Trina? That talentless chick related to that that stupid idiot dating your Goth freak ex-girlfriend?" Amara asks, glaring at Trina, or Beck technically, as she starts to get dressed, a small smirk when she sees Beck's member softening.

"First, she's not talentless. She just has a different talent than Hollywood Arts is used to. Second, don't call Tori a 'stupid idiot'. And three, Jade is not a Goth freak." Trina says, her real voice slipping at the end, surprising herself by defending Jade. "And at least I remember their names." She says, crossing her arms over Beck's bare chest. "Besides, at least Trina doesn't act like a slut to get answers." She adds, a smirk of her own at how Amara was acting.

"Fuck you, Beckett." Amara says, putting her shoes back on, Trina noting that their hiking shoes. "At least Ryder has a bigger dick than you." She says, not giving Trina time to register that as Amara's right foot comes up, kicking Trina in Beck's nads, lifting the body up a couple of inches before it drops, Trina instantly going into the fetal position, moaning in pain.

"Oh, God!" Trina calls out, squeaking. "Oh, mis huevos! Mis huevos prestados duelen! Me duelen mucho!" She says as Amara leaves, knowing why guys always act the way they do with nut shots.

 **(Spanish to English translation: Oh, my balls! My barrowed balls! They're in pain! A lot of pain! Thanks to Invader Johnny for the translation)**

"Have fun, Beckett." Amara says before she leaves, a smirk on her face. "Oh, I have a surprise for you." She says, walking over to Trina and helping her up, Trina in too much pain to think clearly. "Have fun." She says as she drags Trina out of the RV, closing and locking the door behind them, tossing her spare key in the barely open window of the RV.

"I can't breathe." Trina gasps out, leaning against the RV, unaware she's nude.

After a few minutes of righting herself, Trina takes a deep breath and looks around, unaware of the visitor she has. Looking towards the street, she sees a middle-aged woman walking a small Chihuahua, a woman Trina recognizes as Beck's MILF (as she once heard Andre mutter to Beck a month ago) neighbor.

"Uh, hey, Mrs. Ivy." Trina says, using her Beck voice as she waves.

"Now I know why that girlfriend of yours makes so much noise at night." Mrs. Ivy says, a small smile as Beck starts to harden at the skin-tight top she's wearing, no bra, and short skirt that barely covers her rear. "Very nice, Beckett. See you later." She says, walking away.

"What now?" Trina asks, looking down. "Oh, shit." She says, hiding behind the RV, hoping no one else saw her, or technically Beck, naked in public. "Shit shit shit." She says, quickly going to open the RV door, panic rising when the door doesn't open. "Oh, I knew I should've listened to dad teaching us to pick locks if we ever locked ourselves out at home." She says, hiding when she hears footsteps.

After the footsteps recede, she pokes her head out, looking around and not seeing anything. Slowly creeping out, she looks around for a change of clothes, hoping one of Beck's neighbors are the type to dry their clothes outside, whining a bit when she doesn't see anything. "There has to be something." She whispers, hiding behind a tree.

Looking around after hiding from another neighbor walking around, this one a girl she recognizes from her dance class whose dance outfit used to be a skin tight outfit with her nipples almost visible until the dance instructor ordered her to change or be thrown out, Trina sees a ray of hope across the street, a few clothes on a clothesline, and jogs across the street after seeing the coast is clear. "Oh, come on." She groans, seeing that the neighbors must either be pornstars or into kinky sex. On the clothesline are two outfits, one a small French maid's outfit that, on Beck's body, will be close to bursting open with every step, and the other an even tighter and revealing 'Jungle Girl' outfit, by the looks. "Dammit." She says, grabbing the French maid outfit and running back to Beck's RV, hiding behind it as he gets dressed.

"Go down, dammit." She says to Beck's still erect penis, an effect of his neighbor Mrs. Ivy walking by with her skirt seemingly shorter and top tighter.

 **Robbie**

 **Hours After The Swap**

"Oh, Jade. Hey." A female voice says as Robbie walks to Jade's locker after swapping. "I am so sorry for bumping into Tori earlier. Don't kill me!" The girl says, running away as Robbie goes to look at the girl, no one seeing the confusion on Jade's face.

'What the…?' Robbie thinks as he looks around, seeing everyone turn away from Jade's gaze. 'I thought they at least respected her, but all I see is fear.' He thinks as he walks to Jade's locker, not knowing what to do.

Soon after, hoping Jade doesn't kill him for taking her car, he arrives at her house, only knowing it because of a couple of times Tori talked her into using Jade's house for a hang out place when her house wasn't available.

"How does she wear these things?" Robbie asks as he finds Jade's room after ten minutes of searching the large house, pulling the bra strap away from the pale shoulders.

Heading into her en suite bathroom, Robbie gets ready to shower, a usual habit after school, before stopping when he sees Jade's face in the mirror above her sink. With a look of horror, an image that normally would've made Robbie amused on Jade's face, as he realizes something.

"Jade will kill me if I see her out of anything less than what she's wearing now. I can't shower or she _and_ Tori would kill me for not only seeing Jade's body, but running my, or really her, hands over it." He says, staring at Jade's reflection in the mirror.

"Oh crap." He says, realizing something else. "How am I supposed to pee?" He asks, looking over to the toilet, the urge to go hitting him fast.

Taking the risk, Robbie walks over to the toilet and, eyes closes, drops the skirt and boy shorts Jade was wearing before the swap. After taking care of business and cleaning up, he flushes and pulls the boy shorts and skirt back up, eyes closed the entire time.

For the rest of the day and the next morning, Robbie keeps his eyes closed while changing, showering, and using the bathroom. Around a half an hour before heading to school, Robbie once again closes his eyes and removes the pajamas he put on the night before, a loose shirt and sleep shorts (no bra since he didn't know how to put one on after taking the one Jade wore yesterday off), blindly fumbling around for the clothes he took out the night before to make it easier on himself to get dressed.

"Please don't kill me." He says to a picture of Tori and Jade on Jade's dresser from a costume party months ago, Tori dressed as Tawni Walker Black and Jade dressed as Tawni's first female victim, the 'pretty girl' cheerleader.

 **Tori and Jade**

 **Shortly After The Swap**

'This will prove if Jade loves me for me.' Tori thinks as she and Jade leave, ignoring the looks they get from the other remaining students to seeing Robbie and Trina leaving the school, hand in hand. "So, what do you want to do?" She asks as they head for Trina's car, seeing that Jade's is already gone.

"I'm gonna kill Shapiro if he damaged my car."Jade says, grabbing Trina's keys from her purse, letting out a sigh of frustration at the amount of make-up and beauty products in her girlfriend's sister's purse. "How about dinner? We were in there longer than expected." She offers, unlocking the doors. "STOP STARING BEFORE I CUT YOUR EYES OUT AND FEED THEM TO YOUR DOGS!" She yells at a small group of girls staring at the two of them, smirking when they run in terror. "There. Now no one but me will mess with your sister, I'm sure." She says, getting into the car and starting it as Tori sits down and they both close the doors.

"Okay. Where at?" Tori asks, feeling weird in Robbie's body.

"Well, how about that new Italian restaurant down the street from my place?" Jade asks, Tori finding Jade's voice from Trina's body disturbing. "It's still a relatively new place, not a lot of business yet, and they don't require reservations." She lists as she pulls away, shutting the music off when the radio connects with Trina's Pear Phone through the Bluetooth connection.

"Isn't that place expensive?" Tori asks, looking at Jade/Trina.

"Chill out. I left my wallet in your room, so we can grab it while we shower and change. It is a fancy place, you know?" Jade says, smirking as she drives down the street.

An hour later, both Tori and Jade sit in the fancy Italian restaurant, a name Jade couldn't pronounce and Tori didn't bother with, waiting for their waiter to get their food order. "I feel weird wearing pants right now. Usually I'm in a dress or skirt when we go on dates." Tori says, shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

"Hey, at least you didn't get stuck putting on your sister's dress while an army of Trina pictures stared at you." Jade says, shuddering. "Oh, and did you know your sister got her nipples pierced? And she has a tattoo of a butterfly above her heart." She asks, pulling her dress away momentarily to show Tori the tattoo, a purple butterfly with its wings relaxed, like it's resting on Trina's chest. "I like it." She says, putting the top back into place.

"I did not need to know that." Tori says, giving Jade a gagging look. "So, have you been here before?" She asks, changing the subject.

"Dad dragged me here when they opened last month." Jade dismisses.

After that, the two get to talking after ordering their food, finding out that they know each other well when each thought the other was only interested in their bodies and faces.

"Wait, you lost your virginity to a toothbrush?" Jade asks, laughing at Tori's latest reveal as they finish their food and wait for the check. "Please tell me it bought you dinner first?" She asks, barely catching her breath.

"Shut up!" Tori says, reaching over and slapping Jade. "It was a few months before I joined Hollywood Arts and I just wanted to see what would happen. What about you? You told me you lost yours when Beck tried to finger you on your tenth date. How is me using a toothbrush worse than your then inexperienced then boyfriend fingering you and having to stop because he was too rough?" She counters, proof of the wine Jade made the waiter bring them with their food.

"Because it wasn't from a toothbrush. We were both ready and tried it. Not his fault he thought it'd be the same as scooping peanut butter out of the jar with his finger." Jade says, still laughing at Tori. "Come here. You got something on your lip." She says, giving Tori the 'come here' finger motion and moving to give Tori room to sit beside her on the bench seat.

"What?" Tori asks, moving to sit beside Jade, seeing that Trina's cheekbones are as pronounced as hers.

"This." Jade says, leaning forward and kissing Tori, their tongues quickly fighting for dominance.

"I'm sorry, but the two of you cannot kiss in here. You must leave if you wish to continue your activities." The waiter, a tall man with a buzzcut tells them as he hands them their check.

"Fine with me." Jade says, quick to give him some money from her wallet, two hundreds to cover the food and wine. "Keep the change as your tip." She tells him, eager to get back to kissing Tori, not realizing it's Robbie since her eyes are closed and she hasn't seen 'Robbie' all evening.

"Understood." The waiter says, walking away.

"Let's go." Jade says, grabbing Tori's wrist and dragging her outside, the other guests at the restaurant staring at 'Trina' dragging 'Robbie' away.

In half the time it took them to get to the restaurant, Jade pulls into the Vega driveway and shuts off Trina's car, the two quickly heading in since, on the way, Tori feels like she'll need therapy after finding out how firm her sister's breasts are and Jade found out Robbie is bigger than she expected. "Fuck, we need this." Tori says, drabbing Jade up to her room and kicking the door shut, the two quickly stripping.

"I agree." Jade says, kicking Trina's knee-length skirt aside. "I got to say, Robbie's bigger than I thought he'd be." She says, not caring that she just complimented Robbie in front of her girlfriend. "You think Robbie ever had a blowjob?" She asks as a thought enters her mind.

"How would I… Oh, wow." Tori starts, stopping with a moan when Jade/Trina takes Robbie's manhood in her mouth, her eyes instantly closing at the sensation. "Now I know why guys like this so much." She moans out as Jade slowly uses her mouth to try to get Tori/Robbie off.

"Definitely never had a blowjob before." Jade says, pulling away after Tori blew in her mouth and, despite her usual 'after oral' activity, spits it out in Tori's trashcan. "Still hard? Good." She says, pushing Tori onto her bed and turning around, giving Tori/Robbie a quick striptease.

"Almost as good as your ass." Tori says, surprising herself, as she stares at what is essentially her sister's ass.

"That 'almost' better have a few miles between comparisons." Jade warns, removing her bra.

"And if it doesn't?" Tori asks, licking her/Robbie's lips at the image before her.

"I might grab that strap-on I keep hidden here and take Robbie's anal virginity like I took yours. Don't think he'd be too fond of that." Jade says with an odd smirk on Trina's face.

"Nice try, Jade." Tori says, grabbing Jade's arms and pulling her on top of herself. "How about we just have fun, hmm? No threatening anything, deal?" She asks, flipping them over so she's on top of 'Trina'.

"One condition?" Jade suggests, spreading her legs and moaning when 'Robbie' easily enters 'Trina'.

"What?" Tori asks, moaning at the sensation, now getting why she once overheard Andre talking about how he doesn't like protection.

"You better last longer than one cum." Jade says, grabbing 'Robbie's' hips and pushing and pulling them, essentially fucking herself. "Fuck." She moans, arching her back.

An hour later, the two lie in Tori's bed, over the covers, with remnants of 'Robbie's' seed dripping out of 'Trina's' mound and from off her breasts. "Holy hell." Tori says, her head on her pillow. "That was amazing." She says, glad that her stamina seemed to transfer over to Robbie.

"Why did you have to pull out and cum on my tits?" Jade asks after catching her breath from riding 'Robbie' a moment ago.

"Saw it on a porn a few months ago, decided to try it since I had the tool to do it." Tori says, shrugging as the two start to fall asleep, both unaware that Mr. Vega came home earlier than anticipated and shook his head after walking by his youngest's room, too familiar than any father should with the sounds his youngest and her girlfriend make.

The next morning, the two wake up and take a shower, and Jade again surprises Tori with a pre-shower blowjob, before getting dressed and leaving for school, grabbing a quick bite at the JetBrew by the school.

"Why are you a maid?" Jade, in Trina's body, asks Trina in Beck's body.

"Long story." Trina says, the pain from Marcia's, or was it Maria's?, kick to 'Beck's' groin earlier that day.

"Let's switch back." Tori says, grabbing Cat and dragging her to Robbie's machine.

A few minutes later, after everyone is back in their bodies, the group of seven head out and back to their lockers to start the school day. "Did you do anything to or with my body, Shapiro?" She asks as she and he get to their lockers.

"Uh, nothing bad. I changed, but I didn't want to risk seeing anything so I kept my eyes closed." Robbie says, quick to defend himself.

"And apparently you didn't bother with underwear or a bra." Jade notes, noticing the lack of support of her breasts and that she can feel her leggings 'At least he remembered them' between her skirt and mound.

"I wasn't risking looking through your drawers for them." Robbie quickly chimes in.

"Stop. It's fine." Jade says, waving his fear away.

"Ah, I was looking for you two. Where are Tori and Trina?" Sikowitz asks, walking up to Jade and Robbie.

"For what?" Jade asks, staring at the crazy teacher.

"To congratulate Robbie and Trina, of course." Sikowitz says. "My coconut gave me a very good vision this morning." He says, nodding.

"And that is?" Jade asks as Tori walks over, her sister close behind since Trina was questioning Tori about why her hair looked too messed up for her style when she and Tori arrived earlier to switch back.

"On becoming parents, of course." Sikowitz says, his wide smile adding to the confusion of the four now staring at him.

 **And that's it. Sorry I took so long to update this. As I said, the Beck part was kicking my ass to write, and the most progress I've made was Sam picking 'Cat' up. Nothing past that. That's why I'll try to get it out with the next chapter. That chapter will also include how everyone got back to school a bit better and some other stuff mixed in, as well as a bit of the sequel that will follow this eventually. (How can there not be with what Sikowitz informed them? Hope that surprised some of you.)**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading, and I hope you review.**

 **Hope you all had a happy New Year. Mine was fine if you don't count the drunken Bingo players yelling at each other all night and one getting escorted out an hour after the year began.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I said I was going to try to get the Beck-as-Cat part in this, but like last time, I couldn't really make any progress on it, so it'll either be a fourth chapter, or a one-shot taking place during the second chapter of this. Sorry if anyone wanted to see Beck as Cat.**

 **Thank you for the follows, reviews, and everything else with this fic so far.**

 **Finally, this chapter is basically a flashback to how each character got to school. Each of them take place before the end of their particular section from last chapter, but before they get back into their bodies.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters.**

 **No POV**

Getting to school proved tricky for some of the gang.

Trina, in Beck's body, after having to use a French Maid's costume to hide her nudity, managed to make her way to school without people, or a lot of them at least, seeing 'Beck' in a French Maid's costume running through LA. 'Thank you, martial arts training.' Trina thinks as she makes her way over a moderately low fence, her training helping her jump over it, even in Beck's body, with relative ease.

Getting into the school proved a bit more of a challenge for her, however, because the only way in without anyone seeing her was the door on top of the school, but the ladder on the side of the building was torn down due to health concerns (the bolts were rusted and the ladder itself was on its way to being nothing but rust as well) and hasn't been replaced yet. So, to get in unnoticed, she decided to do what Beck has become known for in the group. 'If I act like it's nothing, just another day, people will be less likely to judge. Especially in Hollywood Arts. Right?' She thinks as she walks through the main doors, waving to a few people she knows Beck talks to, acting like she's not in a French Maid's outfit.

"Explain." Beck, in Cat's body, demands Trina when she makes her way to the basement and sees everyone already there, gagging slightly at how close Tori, in Robbie's body, is standing so close to her body.

"Let's just say I got locked out of your RV and this was all I could find." Trina tells him, glaring at her body when Jade busts out laughing.

"Did you shave his legs, or were they like that when you swapped?" Jade asks, Trina's body leaning against Robbie's in pure amusement, barely able to get the question out in her laughter.

"There were like that when I swapped." Trina answers, rolling Beck's eyes. "Can we swap back now?" She asks Robbie, in Jade's body, with a glare at her own body. 'Never thought I'd be angry at my own body.' She thinks as Robbie preps the machine.

As Trina finds her way to school without being seen, Robbie, Cat, and Andre manage to get to school easily.

After finally catching Cat, Andre takes her to the house he shares with his grandma, thankful that she's away for a few days getting her 'problems' checked on. "No, no sugar." He tells her, struggling to hold his body down when Cat tries to run for the kitchen.

By ten, Cat has managed to exhaust herself and collapses on the couch, a fact Andre is thankful for. And, thanks to the stories from Tori and Jade about what Cat's like when her sugar rush ends, he's confident he'll be able to sleep until they have to wake up for school.

The next morning, after fighting with a tired Cat, a funny sight to see an upset Tori dealing with a tired Andre, the two manage to get dressed, 'Why does Tori have clothes and Andre's?' Cat wonders, and head to school, picking up Robbie/Jade along the way. "Hee hee. Jadey's not going to happy with you." Cat giggles, making Robbie amused by the innocent giggle coming from Andre's body, as they pull up to the school.

"Why?" Robbie asks as Andre shuts off the car and they all get out.

"You didn't do her make-up right. It's too light around the eyes." Cat giggles as she jogs into the school, the other students amused by 'Tori' chasing a giggling 'Andre' into school.

"Crap." Robbie says, following Andre and Cat.

"As soon as Trina gets here, we can swap back." Beck, from Cat, says when Robbie joins them in the basement, rolling Cat's eyes at how Tori and Jade are acting. "And stop acting all lovey-dovey. It's disturbing to know that you're Jade to see her like that." He jokingly tells the couple, using Cat's 'What?' look when Jade glares at him.

Beck, thanks to Sam, got to school the easiest.

After waking up, thanks to Cat's alarm, he takes a shower and, with his eyes closed and a trained hand from his girlfriend (ex he later finds out), he puts on a bra and panty set with his eyes closed, not wanting to see Cat's body naked out of respect for the 'little sister' of the group. After slipping on a light pink sundress he knows Cat likes to wear on humid days, he puts her hair in a ponytail, slips on a pair of shoes Cat has in her closet, and (thanks to a message from Tori about what Cat usually does in the mornings) makes breakfast for her and Sam.

Sure enough, as if awoken by the smell of bacon, Sam walks in shortly after Cat finishes breakfast and starts eating, not even giving Cat a 'hello' or 'thank you for breakfast'. After his day as Cat, he's not fully surprised by that, and less so when she tells Cat that she's taking her to school.

Fifteen minutes later, Beck (in Cat's petite body) is holding onto Sam's waist, internally thanking whatever God or Goddess that's listening that Cat doesn't have a penis, because the way Sam's bike is vibrating, and the way Sam told Cat to hold onto her, would make things incredibly awkward for Beck.

"I'll be back around three to pick you up. Did you take your special medicine?" Sam asks when Beck climbs off the bike.

"Yes, ma'am." Beck says in his perfect Cat voice, giving Sam a salute.

"Good. We don't want a repeat of last time." Sam says, waving at Cat before pulling away and flipping off a senior who tried to cut her off in his beat up rust bucket of a car.

'Sam would use that car to beat him to death.' Beck thinks when Sam pulls away after almost making the senior, someone who tried getting Tori to dump Jade and date him (only to fail and tell everyone he didn't pee himself) jump back to prevent his feet from getting run over. 'I wonder if Cat knows Sam's into her?' He thinks as he skips into school, waving at everyone like Cat would, and makes his way to the basement, dropping the act once he's away from everyone. 'I don't how she does this all day.' He adds as he descends, shaking his head and having a new appreciation for Cat and her personality, knowing she's not putting on a show.

"Cat's going to be so upset with you." Tori says, from Robbie's body, when Beck walks in.

"Why?" Beck asks, eyeing the couple and noting that they're acting no different than usual, just in different bodies.

"Those shoes don't match the outfit, and you didn't do her lips, eyes, cheeks, or nails." Jade chimes in, the smirk looking out of place on Trina's face.

Like Andre, Cat, and Robbie, Tori and Jade rode in together, but there were a bit more problems than the others had. Nothing major, but interesting if you saw some and didn't know the story.

Expectedly, as the two were eating breakfast, Tori felt an erection growing, courtesy of the loose, deep v-neck top Jade put on Trina's body, and Tori picturing Jade in that exact top. As Jade was doing the dishes, Tori came up behind her and staring grinding herself on Trina's rear, seeing Jade, not Trina.

"Don't even think about it, Vega." Jade says, thrusting Trina's rear back, pushing Robbie's body back. "We don't want to be late."

"But it was so much fun last night. Who knew a blowjob could feel so good?" Tori asks, Robbie's erection somewhat evident in the jeans she put on.

"I'm not giving you another." Jade says, amused by Tori's actions. "Now grab your stuff so we can head to school and get our bodies back." She says, teasing Tori by grabbing the erection for a moment. "Cumming?" She asks with a flirty wink as she walks to the door.

"I wish." Tori mumbles, following Jade.

On the quick drive to school, Tori tried to get Jade in the mood by doing things that she knows Jade likes having done to her, such as her breasts being massaged, her nipples pinched, and the inside of her thigh gently rubbed, her intention purely on having a little more fun in the bodies before getting their own back. 'I might need therapy. I'm trying to turn my own sister's body on.' She thinks, only to shake it away with the knowledge it's Jade she's trying to seduce, not Trina.

"How about this, Tori." Jade asks, easily effecting by Tori's motions. "When we get to school, we'll go to the janitor's closet, make sure it's empty, lock the door and block the window, and I'll give you a handjob and let you cum on my tits?" She asks in her lust, not caring that it's technically Trina's chest.

"As long as I get to finger you as well. I won't leave you wet and waiting." Tori tells her, 'accidentally' brushing Robbie's hand against Trina's core.

"Deal." Jade says, quickly finding a parking spot and shutting off Trina's car.

Ten minutes later, Tori and Jade walk into the basement, the first two there, after cleaning up from the janitor's closet. "You completely cleaned off Trina's chest, right?" Tori asks as they wait.

"Yeah. Why?" Jade asks, a small smirk hidden from Tori.

"Because I don't want her to know what we did." Tori answers as if it's simple.

"Relax. She'll be none the wiser." Jade smirks, feeling a bit of Robbie's cum dripping between Trina's cleavage.

 **And that's it for this. For now,** _ **'Head to Head'**_ **is finished. Don't know when I'll be adding the Beck-as-Cat part. Depends on how long it takes me to write it.**

 **Anyway, hope you all liked it, and sorry for the Tori and Jade part and if anyone is offended by what Jade let 'Robbie' do to 'Trina' when they got to school. I couldn't really stop myself.**

 **Thank you for reading, hope you liked it and you review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


End file.
